Dawn's Destiny
by Darkwing45
Summary: Dawnpaw has always wanted to be a great warrior. She is hard working and has the encouragement to fulfill her dreams, but when something from her her past comes to Rainclan her destiny is altered forever.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Rainclan**

**Leader: Spottedstar- Brown spotted she-cat**

**Deputy: Shrewfang- light gray dusty tom**

**Medicine cat: Honeyleaf- Dark brown and white she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Snowstorm-White tom**

**Rosebush- light brown she-cat with dark pink nose**

**Cricketsong- Cream tom**

**App. Stormpaw**

**Fireblaze-Ginger she-cat**

**App. Foxpaw**

**Redwillow- tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Goldenstripe- White tom with golden stripe**

**Acornsplash- orange tabby tom**

**Troutwhisker- Gray and white she-cat.**

**Apprentices:**

**Stormpaw- little gray spotted tom**

**Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Shyfawn: little brown she-cat (kits: smokekit, oakkit, duckkit)**

**Wolftail: soft brown she-cat (kits: splashkit, leopardkit)**

**Elders:**

**Pearlwhisker: Old cream she-cat**

**Leafclan**

**Leader: Sharpstar- huge black tom with sharp claws**

**Deputy: Cloverleaf- small gray she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Pebblenose- Brown she-cat**

**App. Silverpaw- Silver she-cat**

**Warriors:**

**Hawkclaw- Dark brown striped tabby tom**

**App. Riverpaw-Blue gray tom**

**Daisystem- brown she-cat**

**Moonblaze- Black and white she-cat**

**Juinperwhisker-Cream tom**

**App. Ratpaw Brown tom**

**Squirreltail- Orange she-cat with a fluffy tail**

**Bouldertail- Gray muscular tom**

**Queens:**

**Cloudheart- White furry she-cat (kits: poppykit, beekit, rabbitkit)**

Prologue

The Dark she-cat ran across the field, a small bundle of brown fur dangled from her jaw. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know where she was headed, she only knew one thing. She needed to escape.

She quickly ran through the rolling hills of the moor. She ran and ran and ran into her lungs collapsed. Breathing had become a difficult task, she couldn't breathe through her mouth, in fear she drop the kit she was holding.

But if she didn't stop soon she knew her body would shut down. She stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming on the horizon. She took a sigh of relief. The rain would cover her scent, she and the kit was safe. She began to move again, slowly this time.

Soon the dark clouds covered the sky and soft drizzle began fall. She was grateful for the cold rain, it soothe her aching muscles. But the nice cool rain gradually increased into a heavy downpour.

"Great" The she-cat mutter through the fur. She and the kit were soon soaking and the floor quickly turned to mud. The brown she-cat trudged through the mud but her feet keep sinking. She needed to stop, she needed to rest. Her legs constantly collapsed, it was a struggle just to get to a nearby tree truck.

She entered a hole in the tree then collapsed on the floor. The kit she was holding began wailing in hunger."shh, my sweet daughter it's going to be alright" the she-cat soothed. She began to hum softly to the kit and muzzled her fur.

In the small trunk it was peaceful and quiet. The kit fell asleep from the pitter patter of the rain hitting the earth. Finally, the she-cat was safe. She curled up beside her kit and lowered her slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A snap from a twig woke the dark she-cat. She immediately left the trunk. She looked around the forest. It was still raining but less heavily. She scanned the area but found no cats. She glanced back at her daughter. "I'll be right back" she whispered to the sleeping kit.

She began to wonder around the forest. She sniffed the air, and froze when she picked up several cat scents."Are you there"she called. She received silence. She lowered her body and creep around the forest floor.

Don't let them find me, she silently begged. She wanted to escape them so badly that it hurt. All she cared about was her daughter. Her precious little kit. They were going to take her away, make her live a horrible never-ending life. She couldn't let them do that.

" Hello bramble" a voice called. The she-cat spun around. Out of the bushes three cats appeared. One was a small white tom the other two were big, muscular toms. The she-cat gulped "Hello Rock" she said to the one of the big toms. She fluffed out her fur and straight her back trying to look bigger. The toms just snickered.

Rock laughed "Never thought you would make this far,Bramble". Bramble didn't reply, instead she narrowed her eyes. " Alright let's just cut to the chase where is she?" Rock demanded.

"I'll never tell" she looked at Rock " the prophecy isn't true, she only a kit! You can't take her." Then she gave a pleading look to Rock "Please,don't take her."

"I'm not going to argue with you,Bramble" Rock hissed "If you won't tell then your useless to us".

He bared his teeth "I'm sorry ,Bramble, but I need my daughter".


	2. Chapter 1

Foxpaw loved the forest after a storm. The smell of rain filled the forest, the floor was covered with a new layer mud, and everything seemed fresh and new. It was wonderful. Every breath, every step calmed Foxpaw and everything was right in the world again.

After every storm Foxpaw would beg his mentor to take him out hunting. She never rejected, and so now here he was, in the forest hunting with his brother Stormpaw. Fireblaze, his mentor, decided to take both the siblings out. She said that it be good to put their paws to use.

"Let's play a game" Fireblaze suggested "The one with the most prey by sun down wins".

Foxpaw gave his brother a competitive look, and then dashed off in to the forest. Rainclan prey was mostly fish, water voles, ducks. But, instead of going to the usually hunting grounds, Foxpaw went to the forest in the far corner of the territory.

Foxpaw didn't go because he thought he'd find more prey, he went for the view. This forest was the best place to go after a rain storm. The dew would drip from every leaf, the sunlight was slanted the right way, and every creature was awake and alive. This was the perfect place to hunt.

Or at least it was.

The forest was a lot different today. No prey could be smelled or heard. What happened to this forest Foxpaw wondered. The prey had somehow disappeared today. He walked around for several hours trying to track any prey. Not a single piece of prey was here.

Foxpaw hissed in frustration, his brother was going to win. He was going to look so stupid returning with nothing. He decided to give up and go home. He lifted his muzzle one more time and in effort to at least caught one piece of prey.

_Blood!_

There was no mistaking the strong tang of blood in the air. Without thinking Foxpaw dashed to the source of blood. He jumped into a clearing but stopped dead when he saw the scene ahead of him.

There was sticky, dried, red blood everywhere. The forest floor was covered in a layer of it. Foxpaw belly lunched when he saw a pile of dark fur lying in the middle of the clearing. Foxpaw didn't have to check he knew she was dead.

A large cut sliced her throat open. Foxpaw looked away immediately, trying hard to not get sick. He took a deep breath and walked toward the cat.

It was female, a rogue, and by the smell of milk coming from her, she was nursing also. Could someone from Rainclan done this Foxpaw wonder horrified. He checked the scent, he caught several cat scents but all were rogue.

"How can rogues do that to each other?" Foxpaw wondered aloud.

A shrieking was his only reply.

Foxpaw turned around quickly "Hello?" He shouted in the direction of the noise.

The shrieking continued, Foxpaw gulped. The _rogues could be killing another cat. They might come for me next!_ But the pitiful wailing was too much for Foxpaw. All his instincts told him to help.

He couldn't help it, he ran towards the wailing to help. He came up to a tree with a small hole in the trunk. He realized the noise come from the inside. He poked his head in.

He gasped when he saw the tiny creature inside. It was a small she-cat with dark brown fur and black stripes down her back. She looked like the other dead cat. He sighed as he realized it was her mother.

He hushed the kit awkwardly "Um... please don't cry".

The kit didn't stop, in fact it's wailing grew louder. Fowpaw tried running his tail down her back but was no use.

"Hey I know, I'll take you to Shyfawn she'll know what to do" Foxpaw decided. He gently garbed the kit by the scruff. It seemed to calm her down.

He carefully moved through the forest with the small kit in his jaws. The she-kit was calm now, only letting out a whimper here and then. Finally, he arrived at the entrance of the camp. Slowly he walked through the thorn barrier.

"About time you showed up, don't even bother with your prey because I wi-" his brother, Stormpaw stopped when he saw the kit dangling from his jaws.

"Why do you have a kit?" his brother asked bewildered.

At that many cats turned to see the kit. Everyone started to gather around Foxpaw and curiouity roared through the camp. Foxpaw could hear many whispers being exchanged. Foxpaw started feeling embarrassed; he had no idea how he was going to explain the kit.

Foxpaw gently dropped the kit so he could speak "I found this kit in the forest, I also found her mother but she's dead. I think they were rogues. Can she… can she stay here?" Foxpaw asked quickly.

The clan's whispers grew stronger; they all waited for Spottedstar's reply. Spotredstar gave the kit a hard, long stare.

Foxpaw didn't like the suspense; waiting for Spottedstar reply was painful. Honestly, Foxpaw really wanted the kit to stay. In the few moments he known her, he'd became attached. He couldn't bear to think of leaving the kit to die.

Spottedstar finally opened her mouth to reply but was immediately interrupted.

"You can't be seriously considering this, Spottedstar" a cat from the crowd shouted.

"And why is that?" Spottedstar asked annoyed.

Acornsplash stepped forward "There is so much we have to take in to account, Spottedstar, the kit would be another mouth to feed, another cat we would have to train. Besides, what if she's a Leafclan kit?"

At the mention of Leafclan the entire clan gasped and whispering continued.

"We can't raise a Leafclan kit!" Cricketsong called.

Shrewfang, Rainclan's deputy, held his tail up for silence.

"With new-leaf right around the corner, having another mouth won't be so difficult. Training might be hard but worth. Also she carries no scent of Leafclan" Spottedstar proclaimed "My only concern is she doesn't have a mother."

"Shyfawn could care for her" Foxpaw suggested "Her kits are around the same age".

Spottedstar nodded "Take it to Shyfawn, if she'll care for it then it can be part of Rainclan" Foxpaw left out a sigh of relief.

A few cats offered to take her but Foxpaw instanced that he do it. He carried the kit to the nursery and made his way towards Shyfawn.

Some cat had already told her the situation. "Will you please care for her?" Foxpaw begged.

Shyfawn looked up from her kits "I don't know Foxpaw, I'm really busy with my own and I no longer have any help ever since Hawktail died."

Hawktail was Shyfawn mate, he died shortly after his kits were born.

"Wolftail can help you" Foxpaw suggested turning to the other queen.

"No way" Wolftail exclaimed "Get that Leafclan kit away from me!"

Foxpaw turned back to Shyfawn with pleading eyes "I don't want her to be sent to the forest to fend for herself, she'll die!"

Shyfawn gaze soften, Foxpaw knew the sweet queen didn't want that either.

"Alright" she finally answered "But I'll need your help"

"Me?" Foxpaw asked. He was still only an apprentice surely Shyfawn didn't expect him to raise the kit

Shyfawn nodded "Yes you, you can be like a… a brother, an older brother"

Foxpaw surprisingly liked the idea of being the kits big brother "Alright, I'll try my best"

Shyawn gave him a warm smile then pushed the kit into her nest next to her kits. She gently nuzzled the kit "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Dawn" the kit squeaked.

"It going to have to be Dawnkit from now on." Shyfawn said in a soothing way "And also from now on I'll be your mother and this will be your big brother".

Foxpaw gave out an awkward chuckle "Hello" he said nervously "Let's try to be the best warriors Rainclan has ever seen"

His response was a yawn and Dawnkit curled up and fell asleep.


End file.
